The subject matter of the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus, adapted to be disposed in a wellbore, for mixing a polyacrylamide composition with a brine, located in an annulus of a wellbore, in order that a resultant zinc-oxychloride debris, formed from zinc charge debris and brine, will flocculate and assume the form of unconsolidated particles instead of large chunks and the rate at which a resultant cement-like mixture formed in the annulus of the wellbore will be decreased.
A perforating gun is connected to a tubing and lowered into a wellbore. The perforating gun includes a plurality of shaped charges, each shaped charge comprised of a zinc material. When the perforating gun is disposed in the wellbore, an annulus space is located between the perforating gun and a wall of the wellbore. A calcium chloride brine fluid is normally disposed within the annulus. When the plurality of zinc shaped charges of the perforating gun are detonated into the calcium chloride brine fluid in the annulus, zinc oxychloride hydrate debris is a reaction product. The tubing, to which the perforating gun is connected, sometimes includes a circulating valve and other well tools. If the circulating valve fails and the zinc oxychloride hydrate debris is not circulated out of the annulus quickly after its initial formation as a reaction product, the debris, being a cementitious material, will quickly form into a hardened cement-like material. Since the debris is now formed of a hardened material, when an attempt is made to remove the debris from the annulus, the hardened debris will subsequently foul the other well tools of the tubing, and, in general, it will be difficult to remove the hardened debris from the annulus of the wellbore. Therefore, an additive is needed, which is adapted to be added to the zinc oxychloride hydrate debris concurrently with or immediately following the detonation of the shaped charges of the perforating gun, which will decrease the rate at which such debris forms into the hardened cement-like material.